


Still I See Your Face and Wonder...

by orphan_account



Series: God Help the Outcasts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, I don't even know what to tag anymore, M/M, Rain, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that Cas is growing on him, and confronts him in the parking lot of the motel, until an unexpected visitor shows up with an accusation that involves leaving the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still I See Your Face and Wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Chapter 5! Y'all still enjoying this? I hope so.....feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated! Feast!

The clock inched closer towards the midnight point. Sam of course, was put to bed three hours prior, however Dean and Cas were still having trouble getting along. As to not bother Sam, they stood outside the hotel room, in the middle of the parking lot rather than on the bench again.

They stood unbearably close to one another. If one of them moved even slightly, they'd be making out. The thought had occurred to Dean quite often during the hour. 

“Dean, I hardly think this is still necessary.” 

“I don't know, Cas. You're the one tellin' me you're an angel. For all I know, you could be a demon lyin' to my face. Lyin' to my little brother.” Dean remarked, shifting his weight around. This argument was hard for him, he wanted desperately to trust this new man in their lives, as much as Sam did, but he couldn't risk the danger. He didn't want Sam or his dad to end up like their mother, he didn't want lose another family member. He felt alone enough with Sam. Now suddenly this mysterious stranger who claims to want to help, tells them he's an angel and instantly gains Sam's trust? It was all too suspiciously coincidental. 

Cas stared at him, pitying him. “Dean, I would never lie to you or Sam. I've been watching you for a while. I've been playing the role of your guardian angel.”

“Yeah? Hell of a job you've been doin'.” 

“I was never allowed to interfere with anything unless you're safety was in question. Angels aren't babies in diapers and wings as said in most of your literature. We're celestial beings, bigger than most buildings on your planet. Believe me, there was never a day when I would watch the most evil minded creatures threaten your father, or even you or your brother, and I wanted nothing more than to come down and assist you in your battles. I was fascinated by the earth, I wanted to be a part of it. To help humanity. Then finally my father told me to come down here, and help you. That is my purpose, Dean, only to help. Not to lie, not to kill, to help. Let me help you, Dean.” Castiel watched him, watched a flicker of questioning flash in his eyes. Then there was something else, that same look from before in the hotel room. 

Slowly, Dean grabbed Cas's face in his hands, hesitating the one step it'd take to get their lips crushing against one another. 

He began to close his eyes, Cas following as he had no idea what was going on, but his vessel seemed to. Listlessly, their heads began to get closer, when all of a sudden bright headlights flashed on them, and Dean instantly recognized the iconic Impala driving into a nearby parking space. 

“Go!” He yelled shoving Castiel away from him, into the dark bushy area that surrounded the motel. The angel paused for a moment, not knowing what to do, before vanishing into the underbrush. Meanwhile, Dean ran to his father. “Dad,” He greeted, “what're you doin' home?”

“It was just another vampire nest, Dean. You get used to 'em.” John replied, shoving a shotgun into the trunk, and locking the secret compartment shut. “Sam asleep?”

“Yeah, he's asleep.”

John raised an eyebrow, as he began to walk towards their room, not needing to tell Dean to follow. “Could've sworn I saw you with somebody as I was drivin' in.”

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I was by myself.”

John simply grunted in response, ignoring Dean until they got inside. He walked around to the side of Sam's bed to grab the boy's suitcase, and dropped into onto his bed. “Wake up, Sam. We're leavin'.” 

Sam rubbed his eyes, blinking numerous times to adjust to the light. “Wha—Dad what're you doin' home so early?”

Their father said nothing, only through Dean's suitcase into his son's unsuspecting arms. “I want you both packed in ten minutes. No more.” 

“Dad, wha—what's goin' on? Did you lead the vamps back here? I thought you said you finished with them.” Dean stuttered, trying to steady the suitcase, before putting it down on his bed.

“Dean for once, just do as I say.” With that, the bathroom door slammed shut, affirming the boys that John did not want to be bothered. 

Sam glanced over at Dean, shoving a handful of shirts and jackets into his suitcase, waiting for his brother to say something. Instead, Dean just stared at the wall, trying not to think what almost happened in the parking lot. What was he thinking? Making out with an angel. An angel. Talk about desperate. If there was one thing Dean Winchester knew about himself it was that none of his relationships—if he ever had any at all—lasted long. They barely passed the one week mark if he was lucky. But there was something about Castiel that striked an unknown feeling into him. Fear? Love? Anxiety? Maybe even a combination of all three. All he knew was that he wanted to finish that kiss, and he wanted to finish it as soon as possible. He knew he wanted to be with Cas. He liked how safe he felt around him, the way Castiel looked at him. They had known each other for one day, and as cheesy as it sounds, it was enough, Dean felt, for them to love each other. 

“Dean?” Sam's voice was small and meek, as he watched his brother.

Instantly, Dean snapped back to reality, looking over at Sam. “Yeah, Sammy?”

“You okay?”

“Fine. I'm fine.” Dean took in a breath, grabbing the green shirt that Cas had left on the middle of the floor. It no longer smelled like the Winchesters, or even the musty motel, it smelled like rain, and oranges, and the forest. It smelled like Castiel.


End file.
